SpongeBob's Thrilling Love Adventure
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: SpongeBob decided to confess his feelings for Sandy, but his journey for his sweetheart Squirrel's heart maybe a little too...strange in the turns. Spandy, duh!
1. Chapter 1

A sponge, which for some reasons looked much more like kitchen sponge than real sponge, was sat in his couch with one of his best pal since his childhood; A snail pet. The beautiful afternoon did not reflect the rather somber look in the sponge's face. The sponge was doing nothing but stroking his pet affectionately, drew some purr from the sea's equivalent of cat. Unfortunately for the naive sponge, SpongeBob Squarepants, this reaction gave him nothing but another fuel for his day dreaming. Decided that the butterfly feeling from his stomach's became too much for him to handle, SpongeBob finally said something to his pet, sounded almost nothing like his usual self, full of self-doubt and another negative feelings that more often seen from his Octopus neighbor.

"Oh, Gary...i hate being in love..."

"Meow." The snail responded in his usual way, with a tone that showed a good grasp toward his owner's situation.

"I know, Gary. I know that this may've already happened since a long time ago. But i usually can handle it almost perfectly. But now...i can't even look at her without feeling butterfly flying in my stomach. I swore to Neptune, there's even this one time when my legs detached themselves because i became so nervous around her..."

"Meow."

"Yeah, i know. This situation made me take a vacation from Krusty Krab because i keep screwing up things there. I'm lucky that i don't face any lawsuit for that grilled Old Man Jenkins with extra onions incident." Said SpongeBob as he became even a little more depressed.

"Meow."

"Yeah, that too. I'm lucky that i absentmindedly brought my chestnut pie in Jellyfish field. Well, must be because i thought about chestnut being Sandy's favorite food. Too bad that the King Jellyfish already roasted Squidward before i gave him the pie. I hope he's okay in Bikini Bottom Hospital..."

* * *

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Squidward, but we found that your account balance is exactly negative five thousands point zero, which means that you're getting the lowest priority in our hospital. You're very, very, very, very lucky that you don't end up as getting underpriotized over that vending machine like the Krabs incident 5 months ago."

"But my insur-"

"Especially considering that your insurance did not cover accident-caused-by-friend-against-nature's-alpha-males-and-colony-leaders."

"So my lacks of insurance and money means i have to spend my recovery days with these seafood maniacs?"

"Sweet Calamari, come to papa!"

"NO! NO SWEET CALAMARI! That sweet honey incident in Salty Spitoon still haunted my dreams every night! Roasted Calamari with Horse Radish's much, much better!"

"SWEET HONEY!"

"HORSE RADISH!"

"SWEET HONEY!"

"HORSE RADISH!"

"I'M AN OCTOPUS, YOU BARNACLE HEADS!"

* * *

"Meow!"

"I already know this's an awkward situation, Gary...After all, she's not even supposed to be living underwater. Her existence here's not by any means...natural."

"Meow!"

"And my parents maybe would not supporting our relationship. Me being Sponge, and she's a Squirrel..."

"Meow!"

"Yes, Gary. This would be the very first time a sea creature get hooked with land creature. Even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stayed single throughout their life."

"Meow!"

"I know how awkward things would be. Making out is virtually impossible for us. Maybe kissing can work, though...Sandy's soft cheeks and lips..."

"Meow!"

"Yeah, Gary. Maybe the shower would solve everything and improve our...what?"

"Meow?"

"Of course i don't understand, Gary! You spend the last 10 minutes explaining why a relationship between me and Sandy wouldn't work, and now you suddenly giving an advice in case it would?"

"Meow!"

"Tense? I'm not...okay, maybe you're right. I'm so nervous and scared! I mean, why would a girl who's both the prettiest, smartest and strongest squirrel in Bikini Bottom would love a wimpy Sponge like me?"

"Meow!"

"...Okay. Changing the Squirrel to Creature just made everything-"

"Meow!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tensing again. Any other advice that's not about you reminding me anything that i already know?" SpongeBob said as he made yet another list about him being very out of character.

"Meow!"

"What?" SpongeBob's ears perked up at hearing the advice from his best friend from childhood besides his Starfish friend. "Just do it because there's nothing to lose? Did i hear you correctly, Gary?"

"Meow!"

"I don't understand why it wouldn't, Gary! Not only there's a possibility that she rejected me, but we might not even become friend anymore! I don't want to lose her, Gary!" SpongeBob's eyes teared up at the thought of Sandy leaving him forever.

"Meow!"

"If i'm really her best friend, then why i should be worry so much? What are you talking a-"

Then it struck him hard;SpongeBob already experienced the worst of losing his best friend! From that bubble talk incident with Patrick to the fight for the cleanliness, SpongeBob already faced the prospect of losing his best friend, and things always worked out the best in the end. Suddenly, SpongeBob was reminded about the meaning of being a best friend with somebody.

"You're right, Gary! Even if i did angered her by my confession, she'll forgive me in the end! Best friends will always be there to support and forgive you!"

"Meow!" Gary said, this time with a grinning smile directed at his owner.

"Thank you for the advice, Gary! I'm gonna go to Sandy's house now, and confess my love for her!"

"Meow?"

And with that, the yellow sponge left, leaving his pet to wonder if things took a turn too sharp and sudden for the Krusty Krab's best fry cook.

Well, at least it's good to hear his I'm Ready catchphrase again.

* * *

Well, my first fanfiction after long hiatus, and i wrote SpongeBob instead of Evangelion. What a drop in edgyness level.

Don't worry, guys! I still have passion for my Evangelion fics! In fact, i already planned to do things in Steroids Evangelion like Bruce Lee getting attacked by Matt Hardy's Seven Deities, only for Wilt Chamberlain to save him, while Shinji, Hiroshi Fujioka and Van Damme did Rider Kick on Muta!

Oh, yeah! Just one thing, but i noticed the very lacking surreal elements from SpongeBob's fics, even from the better written one. I wished the Squidward's scene done the justice to that, but i know that it's just not the same from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ready! Confession! I'm Ready! Confession!"

Ah, the day has finally became as bright as the month before, as our lovely and energetic sponge finally found the spirit that

"I'm ready! Confession!"

As the Sponge soon will find out, however, things are not as easy as it seemed.

 _Wait a minute. Sandy definitely won't kill or hurt me, but what if she reacted like this..._

* * *

"Aww, Spongebob! Ye're so sweet. It's just that you're not my type, so-"

 _Or this..._

"Spongebob, i appreciate it, but ye're just too, um...childish? So i think this wouldn't work for us. But i appreciate the sweet acorn and-"

* * *

 _Or this-_

"Sorry, Spongebob. I'm already with someone else."

"Lead the way, m'lady!"

"Aww, ye're so gentle, Larry!

* * *

"AAH! I'm not ready for that!"

And so, Spongebob ran farther away and away from the Treedome, just like the shrimp that he was.

* * *

"HEY!" Said one of the shrimp who just walked away from his house

"No one was calling you, dude."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man."

The shrimp simply shrugged and walked away. Soon, the man's attention was shifted to...

Another shrimp who also looked at his back.

"...What?"

* * *

"Huh? I thought i heard something like Spongebob's screams. I wanted to give him the...Ah! Nevermind!"

* * *

Spongebob didn't care one bit if his love, or anyone living in the city, heard his unmanly scream. The only thing mattered for him, was to get himself out of the possible heart-breaking moment as far as possible.

"UH! UH! UUUUH!"

This distressed call, was largely ignored by the citizens of Bikini Bottom; For all they know, SpongeBob Squarepants was the unquestionable Drama Queen of Bikini Bottom.

 _Must've just burned one patty._

 _Must've been outplayed by Patrick in Eels and Escalators._

 _Heh! Now you know how it feels to get your food without Diet Kelp!_

 _He must've failed to experience the High Tide surf up, dude! Bwahahahaha!_

Yup. Guess who has all those thoughts.

"I GOTTA HIDE! I GOTTA HIDE! I CAN'T LET HER SEE ME WIMP OUT LIKE SUCH A SHRIMP!"

* * *

Somewhere else, a shrimp was looked over his back. In spite of feeling what we call de ja vu, he simply shrugged and continued his journey.

* * *

"AAAAAAH- BAW!"

Spongebob bumped into someone that he knew.

Larry the Lobster.

"YEAAH! Give him the good strike, Krabs!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, HAROLD!"

"Mr. Krabs? Larry, what's going on here?"

"Oh, you'll see it, Spongebob!"

There, he was looking at someone who's running away from his problem.

Except, there's no wimpy 14 years old kid with extreme daddy issues. But rather, it was a full-grown blue fish, who was there and mocking the good old Mr. Krabs.

"Hahaha! Your tiny legs won't get you anywhere near me, Krabs!"

"You tartar sauce, barnacle head, *Sailor Talk #11*! Pay me that patty or else!"

"Or what, Big-"

"OOOH! You don't dare-"

"MEATY! CLAWSSS!"

That was it. The blue trouble maker fish that we all knew as Harold has really crossed it.

And the burning fire behind Mr. Krabs's good cornea showed how far was gone the chance for Harold to reason to Mr. Krabs.

At least the size of Eiffel tower.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

And it was at this time when Eugene Krabs showed the world the true meaning behind Armor ABS Krabs.

Mr. Krabs lifted the whole road like it was nothing, ripped it away from the whole structure and sands. That poor youngling Harold; Krabs shook the road so hard that Harold went flying through the sky above. Mr. Krabs then slammed the road right into the poor Harold's face, and the rest of his body. Everything from the road was shattered, foreign objects were falling from the sky, and anything resembled Harold was nowhere to be seen.

This event reminded us only one thing:

Mr. Krabs would've become a good addition in Platinum Game's DLC for anything they made.

Unfortunately, for our favorite Sponge, this event was ended for the worse of him, as the last thing he saw was a boat with Fred on it, clutching his leg as the boat smashed the Yellow Sponge...

* * *

"Spongebob?"

"Larry?" Spongebob said as he raised his head, only to find the immense pain in his head. "Ooh...what happened?"

"Mr. Krabs got Harold...at the cost of Bikini Bottom's main road and whatever trapped in it. At least you're okay, though. Can't say the same for Fred and the others."

"Oh, yeah." Spongebob said as he looked at Fred who whimpered at the lacks of feeling on his legs, before he smiled weakly at Larry, "It's a good thing that Sponge is more durable than Shrimp's skin, eh?"

* * *

The shrimp growled as it was the third time this afternoon alone he had the feeling that someone was talking behind his back.

Nevertheless, he continued his journey. It was almost time anyway, for his shift in Bikini Bottom Hospital.

He looked at the patient he had to take care off. And perhaps the one who he could...experimented, for his poor grasp of true identity over his real species.

Squidward Tentacles.

* * *

Bikini Bottom in Chaos! What would've happened next? Would Mr. Krabs became wanted criminal? Would Sandy found her love when she helped Bikini Bottom's citizens in the ensued chaos? Would Squidward survived his ordeal with Dr. Shrimp? And where's Patrick Star? Find out next, on Spongebob's Love Party Cartoon!


End file.
